


结束、开始和不多的中间过程

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Jersey Boys (2014), Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: 这主要得赖DeVito。关于他们一起搞的片段





	结束、开始和不多的中间过程

Tommy揽过Nick的脖子，把他拉下来，亲吻他的嘴唇。他把舌头塞进Nick的嘴里，歪着脑袋吮吸他的舌头，他舔过Nick的牙齿，又埋下头，沿着津液留下的痕迹嘬起那一片皮肤。他又咬又舔，张开嘴，用犬牙去磨，直到Nick又塞进一根手指头，把他从里面完全撑开。一声哑了的呜咽被他压在嗓子眼里。他低着头，把脸埋在Nick胸前，等着Nick把他的阴茎埋进去，却被Nick掐着下巴，抬起脸蛋儿。Nick再次亲上Tommy，蛮横而用力，Tommy被不情不愿地撬开了嘴，同时Nick把手指撤了出去，顶了进来。  
Nick一开始就操得极其粗暴，那根阴茎一下下捣进Tommy的身体里，全进全出，撞上所有正确的位置。Tommy后背发麻，脚趾都蜷在了一起。Nick扒着他的大腿，他顺从地将一条腿盘到Nick腰间，让他能够将阴茎挤到更里面，方便他把自己操到屁股酸痛，头脑不清。Tommy需要Nick狠狠地操他，但Nick突然就停住了，他连根埋在Tommy体内，却凑过去亲Tommy的嘴。  
事情都绷在弦上了，Tommy清楚地知道，但他不想知道这些。事情要散，脑袋上的鞋随时会掉，大部分错在他，小部分不是。Tommy不是个傻子，他他妈的知道这些，但他不想知道这些。伏特加和威士忌大部分时候管用，但现在他的酒劲儿过了，他需要点更强烈的刺激，而不是什么儿女情长的接吻和调情。  
“接着操我。”他对Nick说。

Tommy DeVito还穿着那身特意为了晚会才换上的西装四件套，但他还没开始喝伏特加的时候就已经把外套扔在了沙发上，还是Nick捡过去，叠好，一直拿在手里的。他的马甲虽然还整齐、服帖地穿在身上，尽职尽责地掐出他的腰身，但是他的衬衫已经被拽得看不出原本修身而得体的模样了，领子原本是浆得硬挺，系得好好的，现在却是毫无束缚地敞开着立在脸颊两侧，衬衫的前四颗扣子都垂在一侧，任由两块布料软塌塌地咧开，敞着大半个胸脯，包括他自己抓出来的一道渗着血、红肿的道子，从耳后开始，横跨过锁骨，最后消失在马甲里。  
“我以为你会带那个波波头的姑娘开房。”Nick转过身，看到Tommy趁着自己掏钥匙开门的功夫就已经叉着腿坐到地上了，他闭着眼睛，脑袋顶着墙，喉结暴露在外面。Nick没回答，只是低着头看向Tommy，Tommy不耐烦地抓着自己的脖子，指甲划过那道领子，疼得他抽了一下，呲牙咧嘴地倒吸一口凉气，他之后睁开眼睛，挑着眉毛看向Nick，“那姑娘看着就好操，那个屁股……”他用手比划出那条婀娜而诱人的曲线，然后嗤嗤地笑了起来。他虽然看向Nick，但眼神朦胧，还带着一股子傻不拉几的开心。  
他喝多了。

Tommy的肩带一个挂在肩膀上，另一个悬在胳膊旁边，Nick忍不住一直盯着看。看看他们都成什么样子了，Tommy连衬衫都没顾上脱，却已经光着屁股，闭着眼睛骑在他的阴茎上了。  
Tommy比他上过的任何一个姑娘都好操，Nick掐着Tommy的腰，感受到手掌下结实的肌肉，忍不住使劲捏住，让指甲陷到晒黑的皮肤下。Tommy吃痛地哼了一声，他向后仰过头，当坐到底的时候断断续续地呼出一口气，再抬起屁股。那些细皮嫩肉地姑娘，她们有的媚，有的傲；但扒光了扔床上之后都是一个样儿，很容易就腻了。但Tommy不一样，Nick对他怎么都搞不够，就算是他刚把他按在身子底下操过一遍之后，还能抽支烟就再把他拉到自己身上。  
他俩都汗津津地，旅店里满是精液和汗臭味，Nick的衣服和Tommy的裤子还在门廊的地上，和几个枕头压在一起。床单已经全部蹿到了Nick身子下面，里面还滚着Tommy之前射出来的精液，乱成一团。  
Tommy突然加紧了大腿，他快速地大口喘着气，睁开眼睛，对上Nick的视线，Nick知趣地拽着Tommy的腰，两个人一起翻了个身，Nick把Tommy摔在床板上，Tommy后脑勺砸在床垫上，摔得他有些懵，Nick快速地捅进他的屁股里，Tommy的尾椎骨都麻了。  
他连自己什么时候射的都不知道。

Nick还在盯着Tommy，Tommy也就挑着眼睛看他。  
他俩这样不行，太多次了，而且每次都操得太爽。Nick想要直接进屋，就把Tommy扔在楼道里，反正喝到站都站不起来的又不是他。但Tommy突然咧着嘴笑，舌尖从一边的嘴角慢悠悠地舔过去，然后他咬住了自己的下唇。“那个金发的妞也不错，”Tommy咬着舌头、含糊不清地接着说，“那个胸……”  
“操。”Nick抓着Tommy的胳膊把他从地板上拉起来，将他拉进屋子里，推着他的肩膀，把他压到门板上。门被Tommy撞到门框上，发出一声闷响。

Nick拉开门就愣住了，门外站着的是一个落汤鸡一般狼狈的Tommy DeVito，他不但是从头湿到了脚，更是从里湿到了外。  
Tommy绝对是被人搞惨了。  
就算是从小玩到大，Nick也没见过如此失魂落魄，像是被人从后脑勺闷了一棍子的Tommy。哦不，Nick见过被人从后脑勺闷了一棍子的Tommy，酒精消毒和换纱布那一套还都是Nick给Tommy操持的，每次Nick把酒精压在他后脑勺的裂口上的时候，Tommy都嚷嚷着要宰了那个小逼崽子。那样的Tommy才是正常的Tommy，而不是现在这个一声不吭的落水狗一样的小可怜。  
Tommy呼吸过速，他的胸口跟着大 幅度地一起一伏，还止不住地哆嗦，Nick看到他死死握着拳头，关节发白，但还是止不住地抖。Nick不知道都发生了什么，他上一次看见Tommy还是在三天前，他那时候说要去趟芝加哥“处理点事儿。”给Gyp跑腿，拿钱、清点货物、跟着充人数，无非就是这些，还轮不上Tommy去谈生意。Nick虽然不跟着帮派混，但Tommy总给他念叨这些玩意，想搞不明白也难。  
看Tommy现在这个德行，Gyp这批买卖铁定是黄了。  
问题就是，Nick不知道是怎么黄的，黄成什么样了，以至于能让Tommy吓成这样。Nick皱着眉头，陷在自己的各种猜测之中，直到他听到Tommy很小声地说了什么。  
“Nick.”Nick猛得回过神来，他眨眨眼睛，正对上Tommy的眼睛，Tommy的眼睛肿着，满是血丝，就好像整个眼球都在出血一样，他的眼睛里带着恐惧和哀求，Nick从来没有见过他这样。操他妈的，到底都发生什么了？他伤得多重？Nick现在只能看出来Tommy没缺胳膊没断腿，但这他妈的管个屁用。

Tommy跪在泥地里，手抓着自己的裤子，想要不动声色的往旁边挪一点，远离开旁边被爆头的尸体。下雨之后泥土散发出一股土腥味，但压不住六具尸体的血腥味，Tommy不知道矮个子犹太人和那个戴帽子的在说什么，他得拼命克制才能不让自己抖得太厉害了，他不但害怕，而且跪了太久，肌肉僵硬。  
“小子？你叫什么？”他突然回过神来。  
“DeVito.”他说话的声音意外地很冷静，就好像是在酒馆里遇见了个搭话的。  
“西西里崽子，啊？”  
Tommy突然就不哆嗦了，他抬起头，瞧见是那个矮个子的犹太人站在自己跟前。  
“我以为犹太佬能聪明到看出来我不是个亚洲鸡子儿，嗯？”  
Tommy被人用枪托砸了一下后 脑勺，他歪在了泥地里，想着幸亏不是直接给了一子弹。  
“我喜欢你，欠收拾的小崽子。”他接着被人踹在了肚子上。

Nick突然感觉到一种难以抑制的冲动，他想要把Tommy拉到怀里，想要捧住Tommy的脸，把那些该死的混着泥巴和血痂的头发顺到一边，再好好地检查过Tommy，逼问出来都他妈具体发生了什么，但Nick不能这么做，这就让那股冲动都聚在他小腹，像是一把钳子，夹在他胃上，冲动转为了更为具体的愤怒，他心跳加速，指尖发麻，得咬紧后槽牙才能让自己不要说什么蠢话。他什么都没说。  
他一把抓过Tommy的胳膊，把他拉进屋子。Tommy被拽得一个踉跄，但还是听话地一屁股坐在了沙发上。Nick之后走进厨房烧水。他还有一点茶叶，足够泡上一壶的。  
当Nick把干衬衫和毛巾扔到Tommy身边的时候，Tommy直接蹦了起来。Nick装作没看到Tommy低着头清了下嗓子，然后脱掉了上衣。  
Nick这才看到Tommy身上又青又紫的大片淤青，还有几道裂开了的口子。他转身回屋拿酒精和药膏。

Nick感觉自己像是在安抚一只流浪狗，把它洗干净、给它找吃的、最后还拍拍大腿，让它蜷过来。  
Nick把手插进Tommy的头发里，护着他的后脑勺，另一只手揽着他的后背，让他不要摔过去，而是安生地坐在自己怀里。  
是Tommy先开始的，他凑过去亲Nick的脖子，Nick侧过头去袒露出更多的皮肤。Tommy从那个时候开始就喜欢上牙，他咬过Nick的耳垂，Nick倒吸一口气，他勃起了，明显Tommy也感觉到了，他还在折磨那个耳垂，同时忍不住哼哼地笑起来。  
Nick向下伸手，按住Tommy的阴茎，他也半勃了。  
半斤八两。  
他抱着Tommy翻了个身，把人压在沙发上，Tommy抓着他的T恤下摆，“你妈什么时候回来？”他一边问一边把衣服往上撩。  
“明天吧。”Tommy直接把手插进了Nick的内裤里。  
他们快速地撸过对方的阴茎，黏乎乎的前液被当作润滑涂抹在柱身上，他们大口地喘着气，整个屋子里都只剩下了手淫时粘稠的动静。  
Tommy先射了，同时揽过Nick的脖子，扯着他的头发，把他拽向自己，将舌头塞进他的嘴里。Nick最后又给他撸了几下，Tommy舒服地直哼哼，然后任凭Nick的手附在自己的手上，握着他的手，加快了他之前给Nick撸动的速度。

Nick又加进一根手指，三根手指抖挤在Tommy的屁股里，Tommy皱着眉咬紧了嘴，Nick凑过去用嘴唇蹭他的脸颊，Tommy歪过头，亲上他。Nick试着往外撑开三根手指，Tommy瞬间屏住了呼吸，像是一直受到了惊吓的动物，瞪大了眼睛，愣在Nick身子下面。  
Nick把另一只手托在了Tommy的脖子下面，“没事的。”他安慰着Tommy，就差发出“嘘嘘”的动静了。  
放到平常，Tommy得蹦起来揍Nick，但现在Tommy只顾得上喘气。  
Nick大着胆子把食指往里塞进去，好像碰到了什么，Tommy突然叫了一声，把自己撑了起来，撞进Nick怀里。  
Nick故意又戳上那个该死又恼人的腺体，Tommy再也忍不住这股子麻酥酥的劲儿。他把头仰过去，顶在枕头上，又因为屁股里插着Nick的三根手指，向上抬着腰，整个人绷成了一条优美的弧线，满是力量，极度色情。当他呻吟的时候，他的喉结会跟着上下滑动，而就算是他忍住了那些撩骚又羞耻的动静，他也会因为大口地喘息和咽下一口口的唾液而蠕动他的气管。Nick死死盯着Tommy暴露在外的脖子，感觉阴茎又弹了一下。  
他不确定他能不能忍到把Tommy完全撑开再操进去。

“你说什么？”Nick一边擦干身子，一边走回到卧室，他一从浴室出来，就闻见一股烟味。这个混蛋，从来都不管他还要开半天窗户才能让他妈不翻他抽屉。  
“我问你之前电话里要说什么。”Tommy一个人把单人床占得满满当当，嘴里叼着半根好彩。Nick走过桌子的时候把毛巾扔到上面，然后从Tommy的烟盒里拿出来一支，他四下看了看，没找到打火机。一抬眼就看见Tommy把自己抽剩下的半根烟递了过来。  
他把烟头凑到自己这跟前面，吸上一口，勉强点着了。他踹了一脚Tommy的腿，然后直接躺到了床上，Tommy往旁边移了移，一只胳膊还放在枕头上，Nick往下蹭蹭，枕在上面。  
“我在酒吧里遇见了一个孩子，唱歌还不错。”  
“你怎么想？”Tommy一把抢过了Nick刚点着的烟，自己抽了起来，Nick撇了下嘴，把那半根旧的叼在了嘴里。  
“我觉得那孩子还成，Castelluccio。”Nick吸上一大口烟，“Frankie Castelluccio.”

Nick听见Tommy在浴室里把水龙头关上了，他把自己撑起来，把Tommy的裤子从地上捡起来，掏出里面的烟盒，点上一支。  
等到Tommy从浴室里走出来的时候，那根好彩已经抽了一大半。  
“我不打算接着玩了。”Tommy听见Nick说，Nick吐出一口烟，罩在自己前面，让他看不清Tommy皱起的眉头。  
“你丫说什么呢？”  
“我说我要退出，回家，不再唱了。”


End file.
